Resolve
by Meian Tsukino
Summary: *SPOILERS* Based on the anime version of Hinata's confession to Naruto and the fic might stay as a one-shot. Hinata remembers her life, she no longer wants to be an spectator and she decides that it's time to be the rescuer. Hinata-centric.


I don't own Naruto.

I can't say I love/adore Naruhina or I might be murdered …painfully…by a doctor, so yeah…you see, that friend of mine loves NaruSaku and hates NaruHina. She also writes but our first language is Spanish so I guess I'm safe…lol.

I read the confession scene but if I recall correctly, I was quite busy with exams back then. I've just watched the anime version and I decided to give it a try. This is somehow based on the flashbacks and the scene when Hinata confesses.

I just can say that I wish Kishi had been more considerate with Hinata because she didn't talk with Naruto. I don't want to give spoilers of the manga so I'll stop my rant about that now. Anyway, I might make this a two-shot, one that focuses on Naruto or maybe, I will wait until he gives her an answer.

So I guess that with this, I've got only Kiba left. (I've already written a one-shot about Shino) By the way, I don't have a defined style of writing. I'm that weird…and yes, this style is kind of weird. I've reread this so many times since yesterday that I no longer know if this makes sense.

Enjoy.

P.S. I used dots because between lines because FFnet is acting weird

* * *

**Resolve**

"**I want to grow up to be a great ninja…**

**strong like father and kind like mother…"**

.

You fight, you fight, you fight

but you're tired too soon, you're already exhausted

And your father stops

He stands tall and regal

His face is hard, judging and impassive

He stops and he leaves

.

He leaves

And you're told

consolingly

that he's strict

because he has high hopes for you.

And you nod, but your eyes sting,

they sting with unshed tears.

.

Time passes

And you see him…

A face that you've seen before

A boy of your age, all alone

this time without the defiance

And you wonder why

Why he's there, on that swing, all alone

But you're not strong enough to go and ask

.

Be _kind_, like mother

And you're already that

Be _strong_, like father

But you're not strong _enough_, not bold _enough_ to defy orders

Ah…

_Kindness can be a waste when it's not showed_

_.  
_

"**I want to grow up to be a great ninja…**

**strong like father and kind like mother"**

.**  
**

"_**A great ninja…**_

_**strong like Father…"**_

.

More time passes

Your little sister has grown

And…

Your little sister can do what you cannot

Father is disappointed…again

And he leaves…again

.

And you cry, you cry, you cry

In frustration, shame and sadness

.

You run away…

You run away…and you can't even do that right

And you're bullied,

For not being the epitome of the Hyuuga

You feel so weak, so humiliated, so hopeless

And you wonder…

You wonder if you're really apologizing for that ice cream

.

Because you cry, you cry, you cry

You cry too sadly, too bitterly, too inconsolably

.

Maybe, maybe

You're apologizing for not being strong _enough_

For not being proud _enough_

For not being good _enough_

.

.

Time passes

And you can no longer be a spectator

You no longer want to stand aside and watch

This time, it's you who goes to his rescue

.

Just for once

Jump

.

You won't let the enemy hurt him anymore

You will defend him

.

And…

Yes, you're aware of the danger

You know, you know, you know

You know you're no match

.

You hear it from his lips, you're no match

But you want for once to be selfish, selfish, selfish

And he tells you to leave, to go away

And these words are not spoken with derision but out of frustrated concern

.

You stay

you're strong enough to stay

You want to be here with him,

you can't run away, you won't run away

.

Because…

Because you're here to save him

And you tell him so

.

You do not see the shock in his eyes

When you tell him how you used to cry and give up

Before even trying

.

You do not see his face

When you remember how he helped you

To find your way and take the right path

.

He has always been your inspiration

Always.

.

You pour your heart out

.

"_I always chased after you, I wanted to catch up to you"_

_.  
_

After all, this might be your last chance

.

"_I wanted to walk beside you all the time. I want to be at your side, always."_

_.  
_

Your voice has never had so much emotion before.

.

"_You changed me, Naruto! Your smile saved me!"_

_.  
_

Your resolve has never been stronger.

.

"_That's why I'm not afraid to die… if it means I can protect you!"_

_.  
_

It's now or never.

.

"_Because…I love you…"_

_.  
_

And you stand tall.

.

You ignore that

you've never looked more beautiful.

.

You prepare to fight, you adopt a stance.

But instead of attacking, you try to free him

And you're sent away

Harshly, painfully

.

You get up and you try again

But once more, you're sent away

.

He calls your name

You stand up again

You will fight

.

Your hands glow with chakra, your courage poured into them

Your resolve has not diminished

You can't let it end like this

If there's even the slightest chance…

You will fight

.

And you attack and you dance

Dance the dance of death

Dance, dance, dance

.

You connect

And now is your chance

One pole less!

Once more…but…

But you're sent away again

.

And he calls your name again

.

And it hurts and you fall, you fall into darkness

.

But…but you remember…

You remember, you remember, you remember

When he came to your rescue

He was mocked and he was laughed at

But he fought, he fought, he fought

.

And you remember…

You remember his voice and his courage…

"_My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I'm gonna be the Hokage one day!"_

.

Back then, you weren't strong enough to stay

To stay with him

Once more, he pulls you away from darkness…

.

He's calling your name.

.

Always, always, always

Stand up, no matter what

And never give up

.

You fall but you get up

Walk, walk, walk

.

You fall again

You stand up once more

.

Walk, walk, walk

Walk as memories fill you

Keep going

Just a little farther

You fall again and yet…

You keep going…

Your resolve has never been stronger

.

This time

You reach him

.

You ignore the taunts, you ignore the pain

as the enemy mocks your resistance

.

You're finally there, clinging, trying to free him

And the enemy asks your reason for fighting

As you keep trying

For him, your efforts are in vain

For him, you're already dead

.

You finally answer.

"_I stand by what I say."_

And he, Naruto, he's looking at you as you raise your face.

He's seeing you.

And you smile at him.

He's always been your sun.

You smile, you smile, you smile.

And you do not know that

your smile has never been warmer.

"_Because that's…my Ninja Way"_

And you keep smiling at him as you fly away

And you fall, you fall, you fall

Before a scarlet river runs.

.

.

**To anonymous reviewers:**

**Richasa: Thanks a lot**. I'm glad you liked it. =)

**Pulang Mata: Thanks a lot, I sent you a PM to explain you about those lines. Or you could check my profile page to send me an e-mail.** =)


End file.
